


[Podfic] An eagle's old age, a sparrow's youth

by greedy_dancer



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Download Available, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Porn with Feelings, Post-Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:07:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25876390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedy_dancer/pseuds/greedy_dancer
Summary: BakedAppleSauce's story, read aloud (15 minutes).Joe comes shuffling back into the room, heavy footsteps that mean he’s either tired, or not really trying, or both. Familiar as breathing. Nicky’d recognize him anywhere, walking among a million of strangers.In which some people are laying low for a while, in more ways than one.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	[Podfic] An eagle's old age, a sparrow's youth

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [BakedAppleSauce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakedAppleSauce/pseuds/BakedAppleSauce). Log in to view. 



  


### Details

    * **Length:** 0:14:47
    * **File size:** 10Mo



### Downloads/streaming

      * **MP3:**[Click here to stream or right-click to save](https://bit.ly/3iBpgcx)



### Additional credits

      * **Cover art:** greedy_dancer
      * **Hosted by:** Paraka
      * **Work skin adapted from:** Azdaema



### Feedback

I'd love to know if you listened! Leave kudos or a comment here, or:
  * Find me [on Tumblr](http://greedydancer.tumblr.com/)
  * Find me [on Twitter](https://twitter.com/greedydancer)
  * Email me at greedy.dancy@gmail.com



**Author's Note:**

> While I was making this, sallysparrow017 also released their version! \o/ [Check it out if you like](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25774390)! 
> 
> If you listened, please let me know, it means the world and fuels me through editing the next project! (I can't believe I've posted more than an hour of Old Guard podfic already :p)
> 
> The cover features my own "artwork" ([copied from a reference!](https://thumbs.dreamstime.com/z/leaky-faucet-sketch-22499904.jpg)) for the "Hand drawn" square of my Podfic Artist Bingo card. I don't like drawing and feel quite bad at it, but frankly I'm pretty happy with this result.


End file.
